


Collided

by Bannon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Domination, Dread Wolf, Elven Glory, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kossith, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Qunari, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Solas Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannon/pseuds/Bannon
Summary: Beatrice was the oldest thing she knew of, that is until she got slammed into a different world and meets an actual elf. An elf that smelled of mystery and sunshine. Of all the odd things she had encountered in her many years, this situation was the one that had her head reeling and made her upset. One thing most knew, an upset vampire caused havoc.





	1. The fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> So dont judge me too hard please. I had a dream about this and I had to get it out of my head and onto this site. If people like it I can continue it. If not, no biggie. Either way, Thank you for taking time to read! XOXOXO

Humans were such easy targets anymore. Most of them have pain and sadness radiating off them in waves. She could smell it, taste it on the air. It smelled like something from her past. It was a sickeningly sweet smell. It smelled to her like what vanilla smelled like to humans. She didn’t remember how actual vanilla tasted. Every once in a while, she thought someone might taste somewhat like vanilla but she knew that was in her head. They all tasted different. Every single one. Some tasted of the sadness she smelled on them, others of the alcohol they had been drinking all night. None tasted very good, but they were a must and she had to do it. She hadn’t tasted someone good in hundreds of years. Power, power tasted divine to her. But those in power, in this day and age, didn’t appreciate being bit and sucked on.

She followed her prey around a corner into a pitch-black alleyway. The human felt safe with the gun attached at his hip. She could smell the device. She walked in the darkness with her perfect eyesight. A small light lit up the wall as he walked past as his phone rang.

“Yes?” He answered his phone gruffly. She could hear the voice on the other end.

“Listen Doug, he wants his money. He isn’t going to wait any longer. If you don’t pay by tomorrow, he’s going after your wife dude.”

She saw the man stop walking and felt his fear wash over her like an ice bath. She shivered.

“I just need a week Marco! Tell him!”

“You have one day.” Click.

The panic she smelled made her move forward. He didn’t notice her right behind him. She reached forward just as he took a step to move again. Her hand snaked around his neck and she spun him with no effort. He didn’t even have time to gasp or cry for help. His eyes widened when he saw the shock of her. She smiled and leaned forward gently. She took his neck in her mouth and bit down with her sharp teeth. The warm metallic liquid hit her throat and she was hard pressed to not gag. She needed it but she didn’t enjoy it. She drank in his fear and panic and took it upon herself. After she drank all that she dared she pulled away from the man slowly.

He stood there with a dazed smile on his face like they all did. She bit her finger and placed her blood on his wound and watched as it laced itself back together. When she bit someone, it didn’t leave two little holes like in movies… It was a wound like someone had bit with all their strength. She patted the man on the shoulder and walked away. Now that his panic and fear was gone, perhaps he’d have an easier time of figuring out his money problems with that Marco guy. She phased through the alleyway and onto a back street at a speed humans couldn’t see. There was a street party at the opposite end of the street from her and she just stood and listened.

The music hit her ears. Some sort of rap music that didn’t interest her. She could smell the alcohol and the hormones wafting off the young people. She was at a time in her life where those types of situations for a hunt didn’t interest her any longer. She was too old or too bored with it. One of those.

Her excellent hearing brought her attention to something behind her. Someone was trying to sneak up on her. IT almost made her laugh. None could sneak up on her kind. She slowly turned and when her eyes caught it she hissed and took a defensive position. THAT was not human at all. Neither was it her kind. It was… The only way she could explain it was it was a monster. Tall and all limbs. Almost green looking. It raised a long taloned arm and her eyes were assaulted by a painfully bright neon green flash of light. She felt something tugging at the core of her body and she was launched forward toward the green light. Then nothing.

 

 

 

 

She was surrounded by darkness and completely encased in something. A slight second of panic hit her until she realized where she was. She would’ve groaned could she have spoken, she was wrapped tightly with heavy itchy cloth. It reeked of death. She had thought she was buried underground, wouldn’t be the first time someone thought she was dead, until she heard a deep voice speak.

“Though I am flesh, Your Light is ever present, and those I have called, they remember, and they shall endure. I shall sing with them the Chant, and all will know, we are yours, and none shall stand before us.” The voice said.

She tried to wiggle out of the blankets as he kept speaking.

“Let the blade pass through the flesh, let my blood touch the ground, let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice. I will now light the pyres to send our comrades to the Makers sides.”

 _Pyres? What in the ever-loving fuck!_ She thought it was a joke for a moment until the smell of burning flesh and hair assaulted her nostrils. She was able to get a hole in the blanket and her heart sunk as she saw the light streaming in from the small hole.

 _Burn to death by fire, or burn to death by the sun?_ She didn’t have time to think about it as she felt white hot heat next to her left side. She moved. She tore herself from the blankets and heard screams and gasps of shock in front of her. She stood on shaky legs and almost fell over from the disorientation. The light burned her eyes like nothing had before her arm went up to block the sun from her eyes. She almost went to phase away until she realized the only thing being stung by the sun was her eyes. Her skin wasn’t melting.

 _Am I dead?_ People were still screaming and suddenly strong hands were on her waist pulling her away from the fire, she was in shock until she was on the ground again and she instinctively started fighting whoever held her. She spun in the arms that held her and lashed out with her nails. The smell of blood assaulted her nostrils and the hands instantly released. She moved with the grace of a feline away from the person and toward the crowd. The crowd moved away from her like she was the devil himself. Her vision was blurry and she was scared for the first time in many years. She was completely disoriented. The smell of the person’s blood was making her dizzy.

“MAKERS ASS!” The same man who was reciting that weird religious babble bellowed loudly. “CASSANDRA! Take that woman to the Chantry! I’ll be there after I see the healers!” She heard the man stomp off.

She blinked her eyes a few times trying to clear them to no avail. She heard footsteps coming toward her.

“If another person touches me they die.” She hissed with venom and the person stopped walking.

“Solas?” A woman with a thick accent she didn’t recognize spoke. “Can you take her down?”

“Of course, Seeker.” A voice that sounded like music to her ears spoke.

Before she could attack said voices, she was hit with a heaviness that made her gasp. She crashed to the ground with a small thud. Steps walked up to her.

“Hmmmm” The male, who she assumed was Solas spoke. “That’s odd. That spell should have completely knocked her out.”

She tried moving. She was able to, but just barely.

“Well hit her again apostate.” The woman barked.

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I DON’T CARE!” The woman growled. “She damn near tore half of Cullen’s face off! I want her in the Chantry dungeon! NOW!”

She was hit by another wave of heaviness and was met with darkness… Again.

 

 

 

 

She groaned and sat up. Her back was stiff and her legs felt like jelly. She instantly felt the presence of others in the room. Someone had bundled her up in many blankets not knowing that the cold didn’t bother her at all. She shrugged them off and flung her legs over the edge of the cot where she had been placed. The room was dark so she could see fine now. She was absolutely, one hundred percent, in a god damn dungeon. She was in a cell surrounded on three sides by bars. There were guards placed strategically around the room. Guards in medieval armor… She frowned deeply. This was obviously some sick joke. But the more she smelled it, the more she wondered. It smelled like it did when she was alive hundreds of years ago. Her eyes made contact with three as they walked into the big room.

“Ah the feral creature is awake.” She could tell by his voice that he was the one she scratched. He was large and blonde. A scar above his lip. And he was looking at her like she was about to explode and kill everyone in the room. Other than a slight pink tone, his skin looked perfectly fine where she had scratched him. Odd…

The guards moved to bring three stools and place them in front of the cell she was in. Far enough away that she couldn’t reach them.

The man and two women sat. There was a redhead in a hood with actual chainmail on and a stern looking woman with short cropped dark hair. All three stared at her.

The woman in the hood spoke. “Who are you?”

She could tell immediately this woman was used to getting what she wanted. _Oh, is she in for a rude awakening._  She decidedly ignored the woman’s question and stood. She placed her hands on the cell bars and looked past them to the door.

“Ignoring us won’t get you out of that cell.” The woman said calmly.

She snorted rudely. “If I wanted out, I’d be out. I’m assessing the situation that I’m in.”

“Leliana.” The accented woman spoke. “Maybe we should wait until the Herald returns from the Hinterlands before questioning her further, isn’t he to be back tomorrow?”

“No. He returns today.” The hooded woman purred. “I am far too curious as to how someone who is supposed to be dead is standing before us and why she looks the way she does.”

The woman in the cell chuckled. _Stupid human._

“Where am I?” The woman asked suddenly.

“A question for a question…” The human returned at her.

“Fine, I will admit my curiosity is piqued as well. Year?” She said evenly.

“9:42 of the Dragon Age.”

“I’m sorry, what? That’s not a year. Last time I checked it was 2017.”

The woman’s brows furrowed. “Where do you think you are?”

“Last time I checked I was in Denver. “

All three of them looked at her dumbly. She spoke again. “Denver… Denver Colorado, smack in the middle of the United States… Oh for fucks sake, where am I?”

The man spoke. “You are in Haven.”

It was her turn to look dumb.

“Haven, Frostback Mountains, Ferelden… Thedas?” He said shocked.  

“You people are insane… That’s all there is to it. Dressed like you’re in ancient times, babbling about places that aren’t real. Is it still daytime out? I’d like to leave.” She said with purpose.

The accented woman spoke to a guard. “Please go and get Solas.”

“What are you doing Cassandra?” Cullen asked.

“He’s the only one here that handles strange nonsense… This female is spouting strange nonsense.”

The woman in the cell scoffed and went and plopped herself back on the cot. Cullen didn’t know how she wasn’t freezing to death. She was dressed in a practically see through stark white burial gown. He would’ve been embarrassed by her attire if she wasn’t so damn terrifying. Even though she had the rounded ears of a human there was no way she was human. Humans, even male ones, didn’t have the physical strength that girl had. And she was small. Shorter and thinner then Leliana, but with a perfect body. It was her skin, eyes, and hair that terrified him and told him she wasn’t human. Skin pale enough that he was sure she had never stepped foot in the sun. Hair as white as the snow outside. But those eyes. Black as pitch. The whole eye. She looked like a demon. Solas had promised there was no demon inside of the girl, but there was definitely something wrong with her. Cullen’s concentration on her broke as Solas came in. The only reason they knew he had arrived was him clearing his throat. Elves moved silently out of habit.

“You wanted to see me Seeker?” He said politely.

“Can you talk to this creature Solas? We’re afraid she’s mad. She seems to think she’s from another land, not Thedas.” Cassandra smiled.

The woman in the cage was making it a point to ignore them, quite obviously uninterested. She was playing with a thread on a blanket.

Solas looked at her. His curiosity was eating at him. She was something completely new. He had to know what she was.

“Has she given you a name?” Solas asked and they shook their heads. “Can you give me some time with her?”

The three of them looked uncomfortable at the prospect but other than torturing the girl for information they didn’t really have a choice. They turned and left and Solas stared after them. When he turned back to the cage he almost yelled from being startled. She was right next to the gate staring at him. He was shocked by her eyes and her dazzling beauty.

 _That scent._ She knew that scent. She hadn’t smelled it in what felt like a millennium. This thing standing before her reeked of power. He reeked of regret. It oozed off him and she wanted it. She was going to phase out of the cage until she caught scent of this man with prosthetic elf ears on.

“So, before we begin, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Solas. Apostate. Can I please have your name?”

She thought for a moment. “The last time I had a name I was called Beatrice… Frankly, I care not what you call me.” She switched gears on him so fast that it caught him off guard. “Why do you hold so much regret in you.”

He blanched and waved his hand quickly, throwing up a sound barrier to prevent any of her words to be heard.

She was amazed. She felt the barrier go up and wanted to ask about it but she was too entranced by the bald man standing in front of her. She pushed again and stared into his grey eyes. “What do you regret?”

He frowned deeply, unamused. “You’re a spirit…” 

She looked at him oddly. “It’s hard to be a spirit when you are what I am. What are you?”

He chuckled. “An elf, obviously…”

She smiled at him and he was taken aback by the sharpness of her canine teeth. “I’m beginning to think elf, that I’m not dreaming and I’m not dead. I will tell you all if you tell me all.”

He looked at her, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. What did she know? Who would she tell. What was she? “I cannot do that. Too many would die. I cannot put lives at risk just to know more about you. No matter what the inquisition says or how intrigued I am…”

“Fine a trade.” She rebuttled without thinking. Her brain wasn’t working properly. His scent was intoxicating.

His eyebrow went up. “A trade? What do you want? I’m afraid I don’t have anything to give you.”

She smiled wickedly. “Oh, but you do… I want some of your blood.”

He blanched and began to look decidedly uncomfortable. “So, you are a blood mage like they are concerned of. I hadn’t felt any magic on you so I didn’t think…”

She chuckled and the sound washed over Solas and made him shudder. “Mage? As in magic? No, my people don’t carry magic, we’re… Something different, something more. I won’t take a lot and I’ll tell you what I am.”

He frowned. Unlike his associates, he wasn’t terrified of blood magic. He knew it was just another mean to an end. Besides if the woman did cast blood magic down here his barrier would stop it and Cullen would be down here to smite her in less than a second. “Fine.”

She grinned hugely. “Give me your arm.” She demanded.

He pulled his sleeve up and presented her his arm. She reached through the cell bars and grabbed him at the wrist and he gasped.

“Your hands are ice! I’ll get you different clothes after our conversation.” He said.

She chuckled again. Such a caring man. She turned his arm over. “Thank you, that is unnecessary. I don’t feel it.”

His eyes widened as she brought his wrist up to the bars and to her mouth. He jerked as he felt her teeth pierce his skin. He had assumed she would just use her sharp nails to bring his blood forth. She began drinking his blood and he saw her visibly sigh in happiness. The oddest thing about this whole interaction was how it was making him feel. He felt some of his pain, regret, and hate leaving his body. It was utterly amazing, it felt amazing. After a few moments, he felt himself getting light headed and heard himself say:

“You said you wouldn’t take a lot….” He gasped.

She instantly let him go. He tasted like sunshine and she didn’t want to stop. “I am so sorry. I couldn’t really stop myself. Your blood… I haven’t had anything like it in centuries.” She bit her thumb and brought forth her own blood. She rubbed it on his wound on his wrist. He felt a tingling as his wound laced itself back together. He was stunned.

“You’re a healer?!” He gasped and looked at her.

“Ha! No… Well sort of. I guess I could be if I cared to be one. I’m a Shadow Vampire.” She said almost shyly.

He looked at her confused. “Vampire? I know not what that is.”

It was her turn to look confused. “Wait? Really? Well that’s annoying…” She sighed and went to sit down on the cot. She was feeling dizzy from his blood. It felt like fire flowing through her. She looked down at her hands which looked slightly less pale and almost human now. She knew it wouldn’t last.

“Vampires are beings that live off blood. That’s how they survive. But just like humans there are different types of vampires. I’m rare. I live off blood AND emotions. I technically don’t need the blood but it’s the only way to get the emotions off someone. Last time I checked there were only three Shadow Vampires left. And I haven’t checked in about two hundred years.”

“So, you’re old…” He stated simply. This was a lot to process, he had never heard of her kind. He would have to consult the fade this evening.

“Not as old as you.” She snapped at his rudeness. His ears went pink which sort of shocked her since she thought they were fake. She stood and rushed to the gate. “I want to touch your ear. Gimme.”

Well his ears were pink before now his whole face followed suit. He blushed a deep pink and his eyes widened.

“I… You… Excuse me?!” He stammered. “That is quite inappropriate!”

She recoiled at his growling at her, she wasn’t used to beings not doing what she said. Humans couldn’t help it. Humans were attracted to her in some way or another it just came with her species. But this man didn’t seem to be affected by her at all. He said she was inappropriate. She almost scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re really not a human, are you?” She tilted her head as if considering.

He nodded. “Of course I’m not! I figured the ears would give away the fact that I’m an elf.”

“I’ve never seen or met an elf before, but if I exist why wouldn’t someone like you? I would still like to investigate your ears if you please.” She said calmly.

He almost shouted in the negative but he could see the curiosity in her eyes. He appreciated curiosity. And if she was telling the truth, she wouldn’t know how sensitive his kinds ears were. He sighed and nodded and walked back over. Still pink and body tense. He turned to present the woman one of his long ears. He could see the wonder on her face even though she tried hard to hide it.

She reached out and gently felt along his ear. She saw him shudder deeply. Odd. They were definitely not fake. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Of all the stupid shit._ She was truly afraid that she wasn’t on earth anymore… She had seen some insane things in her life, but this took the cake.

She jumped when his hand lashed out to catch hers. “Enough!” He growled.

He was looking at her predatorially. She tore her hand away roughly and with anger. She didn’t like that look at all. It appalled her. Again, another situation that she hadn’t experienced in centuries. The last man to look at her like that had been her mate five hundred years prior. In that moment, she decided she needed to be away from him. She phased through the bars of the cell with a speed that a human wouldn’t see. Except this man wasn’t a human and he caught her in one quick move. He slammed her back into the bars knocking the breath out of her. He was looking down at her snarling his teeth at her like a dog. _How dare he lay hands on me!?_ She was about to show him how strong she truly was when deep masculine laughter came from behind them.

“Makers breath Solas! Is that how you take a woman? If you want some privacy the guards and I can leave… Did you let her out of the cell?”

She leaned her head around the offending male to see another male standing by the entrance to the dungeons flanked by the three that were there previously.

Solas looked down at the woman and was disgusted with the way his body was reacting to her. Anger burned in his chest at the looks she was giving him. She had just drank his blood which seemed like a very personal thing, now she was looking at him like she wanted to kill him. How in world did she get out of the cell? His heart was thudding in his chest at the way she had touched his ear. He was confused, angry, and slightly aroused by her and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

“Herald… She isn’t human. She apparently, cannot be caged.” Solas drawled not letting go of her.

“Not human? Makers ass! Is she a demon? Spirit?” Cullen gasped terrified.

The girl laughed. A genuine laugh. Solas was caught off guard as her face lit up gleefully.

“I am neither of those…” She tried to shrug the elf off but he didn’t budge and she didn’t really want to hurt him. “I’m a vampire, I feed on emotions. And I don’t want to be down here anymore…. I can feel that the sun is setting, I’m going to leave and figure out how to get back to my land.”

“You can’t be in the sun?” The man that was referred to as the Herald stated.

She finally took in the man fully. She had barely glanced before. He. Had. Horns. _The fuck?_ He had two large daggers latched to his back.

“No and yes. In my land I will die if I’m in the sun for longer than a moment. But when I was in the sun earlier, it burned nothing but my eyes. It burned my eyes enough, however, that I prefer to not feel it again.” She stated simply.

The Herald nodded and brought his hand to his chin in contemplation. “Are you strong? Are you perhaps a mage?”

She smiled. She moved while Solas wasn’t paying attention. She lunged out her leg, kicking his feet from under him. He was caught off guard and she took that opportunity to tear her wrists from his hands. He crashed to the floor with a very audible “OOOF!”

She phased past all in the room to the entrance and the stairs to exit.

“Wait!” The horned man yelped.

She stopped as she was hit by the desperation and fear in the one word. Her foot was right there. Right on the step to leave. _You are going to regret not leaving you idiot…._

She turned to them slowly. The elf was crawling to his feet slinging curses in a language she had never heard. Which was weird since she knew most languages from living so long and all over the world.

“If you’re not here to hurt the Inquisition… Perhaps you could help us…” The Herald said calmly. He threw his hand up to silence the Cassandra woman when she began speaking to protest.

“Help?” She said in a way that told them that people didn’t ask for her help often, if ever.

“Yes. We are the Inquisition, we are trying to save Thedas. A massive breach has torn open the veil between our world and the Fade. Demons are appearing. We have to destroy them and figure out how to close the breach.” His hand flashed with green magic and her eyes widened.

She didn’t understand most of what he said. “What did the demons do to deserve being destroyed?” She wondered out loud.

The accented woman spoke in shock. “They are demons, they are here to possess mages and destroy lives!”

“Do the mages want possessed? Are these demons murdering without cause? Or do you just not know their cause?” She replied easily. She had been hunted in the middle ages for years because humans didn’t understand her. She just wanted to make sure that this wasn’t what was happening now. The concept of demons wasn’t something she found pleasing, but she assumed demons here weren’t the same as demons from hell on earth.

Solas was absolutely gawking. By the Creators, who in the hell is this woman? It had been longer than a thousand years since he encountered someone who questioned killing demons. He didn’t particularly like killing anything from the fade but he did what he was told so he didn’t give himself away.

The Herald chuckled. “The mages, most of the time, use demon possession to gain power when they feel weak or scared. The demons need taken care of or they will run out of mages and begin possessing the general populace.”

The woman seemed to consider for a moment… “Fine. I will help.”

The Herald clapped his hands in delight and cut off her speaking more. “Excellent! Firstly… What do we call you?”

She shrugged. “Whatever you want I suppose. I haven’t had a name in a very long time.”

Solas spoke up then while walking up. “She will be called Bea. She said her name was once Beatrice. If you don’t like it, I’m sure our resident storyteller will give you a fitting nickname.”

“Fine then, Bea it is.” The Herald said and held out his arm to escort her. She didn’t take it.

She raised her hands up. “Wait you are getting ahead of yourself and spoke before I could continue… I will help on one condition…”

“And that would be?” Cullen said since no one else was speaking.

The woman looked directly at Solas with purpose in her voice.

“I want that man…”


	2. Honey and daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for going on this ride with me guys xoxo

The dungeon stood in complete silence. The tension in the room was thick enough to slice with a knife. Even the well-trained guards about the room stood gawking at the scene.

Kaaras Adaar was doing pretty well at not laughing at the small pale woman in front of him, until he looked to his right and saw the beet red elf standing next to him. The look on the elves face would be remembered for all time. Embarrassment, shock, and anger written in every line of his face. _Oh, Varric is going to love this…_ He couldn’t stop himself.

“HA!” An uncomfortable guffaw came out of the kossiths mouth before spreading into a deep belly rumble. “You… You…” He was gasping for breath. “Want the stuffy elf? HA! Hahaha! He’s a prude! The only thing he’d let in his pants would be something from the fade! Hahahaha!” It didn’t help when the blushing elf shot him a glare that could have frozen a weaker mans blood. The Vashoth wasn’t weak though.

The vampire looked at the horned man like he was insane, even going as far as to lean back like he would rub off on her if he touched her.

“In his pants? What in the hell does….” She snapped before realization dawned on her face. While a very rare occurrence, vampires can blush. Her cheeks went a very light pink that still stood out against her paleness. She looked back at the elf who was red and glaring at her.

“Oh, for fucks… That’s not… I don’t…” She was stammering with embarrassment. “I want his blood! Not to mate with him!” She practically squeaked. She was utterly appalled that that had even crossed their minds.

The Herald finally died down and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Everyone was looking to him. “Well… I am in charge here but I can’t give you any part of Solas, only he can do that.” He chuckled again and turned to the elf in question. “I don’t know why she wants your blood Solas but if I find out she’s using it for unpleasant reasons, I kill both of you with my bare hands.”

Solas finally found his voice and it was cross. “I never said Id agree to this…”

“You and the vampire figure it out… But know I want her as part of our merry band. She’s hilarious AND she was able to distract YOU and take you to the ground. I’ve never seen you caught off guard elf… Now I’m going to go find Varric and describe the exact way your face looks when you’re embarrassed before I forget it. I also need a drink.” He turned to Bea. “Come to the tavern when you’re done. We can speak more of you and introduce you to the others. Cassandra get the woman new clothing, she practically naked, I don’t need her distracting the guards.”

And with that they left Solas and Bea standing there.

She was looking at him curiously, head tilted slightly like she was trying to figure him out. He was uncomfortable with the gaze.

“Was that really necessary?” He asked.

“What?” She asked.

“I want that man, no just his blood… I don’t particularly like the idea of giving you my blood more than I already have. You could be drawing power from it somehow.” He stated easily.

She grinned. “You’re just embarrassed that the horned guy thought I wanted you to bed me…”

She might as well be reading his mind. He wasn’t embarrassed, he was utterly mortified. The thought had crossed his mind this evening much to his annoyance. He wanted her pinned beneath him while she spilled all of her secrets to him. It made him furious with himself. He hadn’t felt those feelings since he was young and impulsive. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Is there anything else you want? Other than my blood…” He groaned.

“Can you get me home?” She said. She didn’t really want to leave now that she tasted him but it was worth a try.

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

She smiled. “Then your blood will do as payment for helping this… Inquisition.”

He was frowning. She looked so smug, like she already knew she would get what she wanted. He wanted to kiss the look off her face. _There it was again. An inappropriate thought._ He could slap himself.

“How much blood do you want?” He asked suddenly concerned.

“Once a day.” She replied far too easily for his comfort.

“Daily?!” He yelped. “Absolutely not!”

She frowned and her shoulders sagged. She walked over to the male guard closest to them and Solas watched her like a hawk. She placed her hand on the mans chest who looked uncomfortable only until his eyes made contact with hers. The poor human looked down at her as if in a trance. Without removing her hand, she turned to the rest of the guards in the dungeon and pierced each one with a gaze.

“None of you will move…” She whispered gently and they all got the same tranced look on their face.

Solas knew he should probably stop her but he was genuinely curious as to what she was doing.

She slowly brought her hand up to the guards cheek. She was looking at the man like she was a predator. Solas had seen that look before.

“Isn’t it sad that the elf doesn’t want to share his blood with me?” She said to the guard who nodded vigorously and smiled at her with adoration. It made the elf frown. She brought both of her hands down slowly along the guards armor, making circles and tracing the designs in the leather with her dainty fingers.

She was whispering something to the guard that Solas couldn’t hear. The man clenched his eyes shut and moaned quietly at her words. Solas could imagine what was being said as the guards bulge under his tunic was becoming apparent. Her hand went straight for the mans growing member over his tunic causing the man to gasp loudly at the touch. She rubbed him lightly, pressing her body to the guards, she turned her head to look directly at Solas. Her eyes caught his and she had a small pout on her lips. Solas felt his cock twitch in response to the wanton display before him. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

“It is sad considering I will want to feed daily. This human would give me his blood, gladly.” She didn’t particularly like playing with her food like this but she was making a point. She knew the effect she could have on humans and sometimes it didn’t seem fair.

As if in response, the guard leaned forward for her. Without removing her eyes from the elf whose blood she really wanted, she got to her tip toes and opened her mouth to take the neck offered to her.

“STOP!” Solas half yelled, half groaned. “ _FINE._ My blood. Daily.” He was pretty positive this woman was going to kill him at some point, but at the present time he didn’t care. His brain was screaming at him telling him to run but his body was telling him the complete opposite.

She smiled and stepped away from the man. She looked him in the eyes. “Forget.” The guard returned to his post, completely calm and collected.

She walked forward and patted Solas on the back. “Good. I will feed at night before you retire for the evening. It will help you sleep.”

And with that she was gone. Leaving Solas standing there stupidly. He was confused and aroused. _What just happened?_ He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and looked around the room at the guards. They had no clue as to what just happened. The woman had to have magic in her. The guard she was playing with didn’t even like women. He had seen that very guard spending his free time with his male elven mate who worked in the Chantry. Solas chuckled to himself and left up the stairs.

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean you don’t eat?” Kaaras said in disbelief.

Bea pushed the plate away from her. She didn’t like the smell of it. The meat had turned before it was cooked. She assumed cooking rotted meat was a normal occurrence here. Thedas. She believed fully upon exiting the Chantry and seeing the little village she was standing in. There weren’t any inconsistencies to be seen, I was like she went back in time to her very own past. The smells were cleaner and dirtier at the same time. The people here obviously didn’t have showers or bathe daily so she could smell the sweat of them but the air here was pristine and clean.

“I DO eat, we’ve been over this already. My sustenance comes from blood and emotions.” She grumbled. She was sitting at a table with the horned man, a dwarf, an elf, and a human. She couldn’t remember a time she sat at an actual table with other people… She felt out of place, and the questions were becoming tedious.

“Kaaras tell me again how red Chuckles got. I have to make sure I have it just right.” The dwarf said.

The Kossith chuckled and began retelling the story to all gathered. She felt Solas the second he walked into the tavern. He was kind of hard to miss with the irritation rolling off of him as it did. She wanted to bite him right then and there. Except he was staring at her. And he looked unhappy.

“Ah! Solas! We were just speaking of how you blush! Perhaps you could give Varric an encore.” Kaaras bellowed loud enough for the tavern to hear.

“Creators help me.” The elf mumbled so quietly that only Bea heard him.

She watched in curiosity as he walked straight up to her.

“I was informed that you will be staying in the cabin I was given… With me…New clothing and a sleeping space has been provided for you” He stated tersely.

Her eyebrow shot up. “Staying with you?”

“Yes… Apparently, everyone else is too scared of you to want you in the common tents. I just came to tell you. I am retiring for the evening.” He gave her a small stiff bow and was out the door.

Her head turned to the Inquisitor. “You did that on purpose…” She stated easily. Tilting her head in query.

The table burst into laughter. “It was hard to miss the effect you have on Solas. We don’t get much entertainment here. This is going to be great.”

She was confused. “The elves discomfort is entertaining to you? I have an effect on him?”

“Don’t worry about it Bea. Just enjoy the aftermath.” The dwarf chuckled.

She sat in silence for a while longer as people slowly began to trickle out of the tavern for the night. Kaaras said he would walk her to the cabin that Solas was assigned. He stopped outside.

“I would like you to meet me in the training yard in the morning. I would like to assess you… How you fight, where you can help the most.” He said with his deep voice.

She was concerned about the whole sun in her eyes thing, but she would figure it out. She thanked him and entered the cabin.

She shut the door silently. And looked around. _It smells of him._ She took a deep breath inhaling the beautiful scent of him. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace. It was small and cozy. Someone had placed a cot next to the wall. Clothes were carefully placed on top with blankets. She looked closer and saw a small bar of soap and a hand carved wooden comb. She turned to look some more and saw his bed. She walked over to him in silence. He was asleep, gently shivering from the cold in the room. She frowned. She didn’t know if Elves caught colds but it wouldn’t do to have her food source ill.

She walked over to her cot and pulled off the blankets. As gently as she could, she covered him with them. She walked over to the fireplace and threw a few more logs on the flames and made sure they caught fire. She slowly stood and looked down into the flames.

She looked like a spirit of innocence standing there like that. All white with the fire glowing off of her. He had woken the instant the blankets were on him and he watched her with interest.

She looked over to the cot and to the soap sitting there. She wouldn’t mind bathing. She saw a large copper tub off to the side, but that was out of the question at the present time. Everyone was sleeping. She closed her eyes to concentrate on sounds and smells. There… There was water nearby, that would do. She noticed an empty bag leaning against the wall. She scooped up the clothes and soap and placed them inside. She didn’t look back and she was out the door.

He saw her leave. The second the door shut he flung the blankets off himself. He tore his clothing back on as quickly as he could. He thought she was leaving. He had to follow her and stop her, she moved too fast, that damn Inquisitor would kill him if he lost the new girl. He grabbed his staff and he was out the door.

Much to his shock, it only took a few moments to find her. Hell, she practically glowed. He saw her in the middle of the frozen over lake right outside of Haven. She was kneeling on the ice looking down at it. _What in the hell is she doing?_

The ice was about a foot thick, nothing she couldn’t handle. She just hoped no one heard her as she did this. She took a breath and began punching down at the ice with her right fist. The ice cracked under the force. She hit it again… And again… And again. She punched until she had made a hole to the water big enough to fit in. It was freezing outside so almost instantly, the water started to freeze again. She smiled and stood. She easily lifted the burial gown up and off of herself.

He had been walking towards the lake but stopped dead in his tracks when his excellent elf eyes saw her. She was naked. His gaze followed the line of her back. The curve of her ass was enough to cause him to clench his teeth. _She’s mad… Utterly mad. What in the HELL is..._ “Fuck!” He yelped loudly as she crossed her arms across her chest and made a little jump feet first into a hole she apparently made in the ice. He moved. He didn’t even have to think about it. She would die in that water. He fade stepped to the hole on the lake. There was no way he could fit through the hole she went through. He slammed down a fire rune and pumped power into it to melt the ice. It took a bit for the ice to melt but when it did there was a large hole, more than large enough for him to fit. He threw down another rune directly on the water to warm it enough to not kill him. He tore off his clothing other than his smallcothes and dove.

His breath was almost knocked from him. The rune did little to help the cold. He released the air from his lungs to help him sink down deep into the water. He twisted and spun until he saw her in the water. She wasn’t very far away. Her white hair floated around her like a cloud and she was watching… Fish… and she looked completely fine…

She felt the anger wash over her and she spun in the water. The elf was in the ice-cold water and it appeared he is angry. Her brows furrowed and she swam over. He spun quickly and swam up and away from her. He was out of the water quickly.

Her head came out of the water and she looked up at him. The water was steaming off him as he dried himself with his magic. His back was to her and his muscles were tense.

“What are you doing elf? Why are you so angry?” She asked grabbing the edge of the ice.

He spun with fury in his face. “I thought you were leaving?! Then I came out to follow you and I saw you jump into an ice-cold lake! I figured you’d die from freezing to death so I dove into said lake! Then I see you looking completely at home like a sea nymph!”

Her head tilted. “I told you I don’t get cold elf… You shouldn’t be angry with me because you chose to not listen… I wanted to wash the dust from my body and I didn’t want to bother anyone to get me a bath.”

“Wait. A bath?” He looked at her shocked.

She ignored him and pulled herself from the water. She began to ring out her hair before it froze solid. She watched him watch her with interest. She was testing him. Seeing how hard she could push him before she felt his actual feelings. She watched as his eyes trailed slowly up her body. She was looking for the signs. She wasn’t disappointed. She heard his heart speed up a fraction. His pupils dilated a small bit. He gulped deeply. She turned and bent over to pick up her clothing and began to pull on black leggings and a white billowy shirt that was about 6 times too big for her. She put on a thick black belt and tied it tight. She almost laughed. _I look like a fucking pirate from one of those ridiculous movies on earth._

His head was pounding as he watched her walk away. She was a witch. That’s all there is to it. That is the only way that he could be that attracted to a female after one day. The concept was ludicrous. She was perfection. She was a spirit of beauty and a spirit of silence and he was intrigued on a primal level. He hadn’t felt the way he felt seeing her naked since before he could remember. He wanted her body yes, but something else was there. He tore his clothes on in frustration. And stomped back to the cabin hoping she was tucked into her cot so he wouldn’t have to speak to her.

He frowned upon entering the cabin and saw her sitting on a stool in front of the fire staring at it.

“You should get some sleep.” She said quietly before he could speak.

He scoffed. “So should you.”

She turned and looked at him piercing him with her black eyes. “I don’t need sleep right now. I will stay right here and keep you safe.”

“Safe? From what?” He said concerned.

She shrugged and looked back at the fire. He went and crawled into bed with his hackles up suddenly concerned about their safety. It took him longer than normal to fall into the fade.

 

 

 

 

The spirit of wisdom found Solas easily in the Fade. His emotions were heightened and reminded the spirit of a thunderstorm. She already knew what was wrong. When she walked up he didn’t waste any time getting to the point.

“Do you know what she is? Have you seen her kind before?” He said quickly.

She smiled. “You know I don’t wolf. Why are you so riled up? You’re making the spirits uncomfortable which isn’t like you at all… If you want, I can try to speak to her next time she sleeps.”

He scoffed. “IF she sleeps… And what if she isn’t a dreamer?”

Wisdom walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. “Wolf, what is wrong? This isn’t the first time in your many years that you have encountered something new. You haven’t acted this way in thousands of years. Its… Concerning. Your feelings are conflicted to the point of distraction.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “That’s the problem… I have no idea what is wrong with me. I’m afraid she’s using some sort of magic I don’t know about. Its… Problematic.”

Wisdom chuckled. “The wolf is unused to encountering a female that doesn’t reciprocate his interest so she must be using magic to make him feel the way he does?”

He scowled at her.” You know that’s not what I meant wisdom….”

She smiled at her oldest friend. “You could always just try to get to know her…”

“I don’t remember how to do something like that. Do I court her?” He grumbled like a child.

“Maybe try becoming her friend first?”

He looked at her for a moment before laughing. “Careful spirit, your wisdom is showing… Any suggestions on how to do that?”

She shrugged. “I have many, but without knowing her personality, it’s almost impossible to give you advice concerning that.”

“Her personality is the definition of weird and closed off. Maybe she doesn’t have a personality and that’s why she acts so damn weird.” He stated considering to himself.

“Ah a mystery then wolf.” She clapped her hands delightedly. “That should make you happy, you love those!”

“That’s what I’m afraid of my friend… Terrifying.”

They spent the rest of the night reading old texts in silence. When he awoke in the morning it was to her moving about the cabin. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. It was still dark in the cabin for she had the curtains closed. He watched her for a moment before sitting up and stretching.

“What are you doing?” He finally asked.

She turned to him. “I got you breakfast from the tavern.”

He was surprised and crawled from the bed to walk over to the table. His eyes widened. There was oats and cream with a tiny pitcher of honey. A small loaf of warm bread. A glass of milk and a glass of water. There was even a sliced-up apple. Things he didn’t even know were available in Haven….

“How in the world did you pull this off?” He said in wonder.

She shrugged in an uninterested way. “I gave the tavern owner on of my rings to make sure you were provided with adequate food from now on…”

His eyes flashed down to her hands and he was actually surprised he hadn’t seen them before. Every single one of her fingers was caked in clear stones from the base of the finger to her long nail.

“You didn’t have to do that… Please go and get your ring back.” He said ashamed that she would lose one of her treasures.

She scoffed. “Making sure you’re healthy is far more important to me than a rock. If you’re healthy, then I am too… I can get more sparkly rocks, you forget that I can control humans if I want. I’m actually very fortunate that whoever was preparing me for the pyre didn’t steal them…” She sighed. “Diamonds are coveted here as well as my world. It’s a good thing.”

His jaw dropped. “Wait, you want me eating this kind of food because you’re going to be drinking my blood…”

She looked at him for a second. She didn’t feel like answering. “I will be out in the training yard handing that big horned guy his ass if you need anything…”

As she turned to leave her overly large shirt slipped down one of her shoulders, she didn’t seem to notice… Or, more likely, she didn’t care that her whole pale shoulder was showing.

He sat down and looked at the plate of food. He was sorely tempted to not eat it just to spite the woman. But the honey was so tempting. He had a massive sweet tooth. _Damn her…._

 

 

It took her longer to get to the training grounds than she would have liked. She could barely see. Her hands were blocking the sun from her eyes but everything was extremely blurry. She would have been ecstatic to be in the sun for the first time in centuries, if she could see anything. At the current moment, however, she didn’t like it at all and by the time she got to Kaaras she was in a bad mood.

“Damn Bea! Are you ok?”

She recognized a voice as the dwarf from the previous night. She turned to where she thought he was.

“I am fine, however, if someone could get me a long piece of thick cloth that would be… Appreciated.” She said seriously.

If she could have seen, she would have caught Kaaras, Varric, Cassandra, and Cullen looking at her oddly. Varric pulled a dark blue scarf from around his waist and handed it to the woman.

“Thank you...” She sniffed the cloth. “Dwarf.”

She brought the scarf up and tied it around her head tightly to remind her that her eyes didn’t need to open.

“Ok horned man. I am ready…” She stated simply.

Kaaras had his hands on his hips. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news Bea, but I’m already shacked up with Cassandra…”

Cassandra groaned behind him with annoyance.

Bea tilted her head. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well… When people blindfold themselves, or others, it’s usually for a sexual reason...” He said jokingly.

Bea didn’t catch the joke because she couldn’t see his face. She scoffed. “Just because everyone else here is driven by their mating needs, doesn’t mean I am… I haven’t had interests like those in centuries. If you must know, I am using this cloth to help me not open my eyes.” She pointed at her face. “You wanted me here in the morning, its morning. Can we get this over with?”

“Damn, grumpy.” Kaaras whistled. “I was going to spar with you, but seeing as you can’t see, we will wait until night falls.”

She frowned. “We spar now horned one. You said now, so now it is.”

He was trying to not laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He wasn’t going to argue with her, he would just have to make sure to not embarrass her too much.

“What kind of weapon would you like? Sword or daggers?” He asked.

“What are you using?” She replied, tilting her head slightly, this way and that as she listened to the sounds surrounding her.

“I am a rogue. I use daggers.” He stated proudly.

“Then so shall I horned one.” She said.

Kaaras nodded to a recruit who went over and handed Bea two wooden training daggers.

She held them in her hands for a moment feeling them. “These are wood…”

“Yes?”

She dropped them to the ground and crossed her arms. “If you aren’t going to take this seriously I refuse to spar…”

His jaw dropped. “Excuse me?” He seriously didn’t think he heard her correctly. _“Vashedan!_ Insane female! I don’t want to hurt you! You’re blindfolded.” He yelped suddenly truly afraid that she was insane.

She frowned, arms still crossed. “If you’re scared horned one, there is no shame in saying so… Well maybe there is in this world… But I shall not judge you.” She felt that the elf was somewhere near. Now instead of him just selling like sunshine he smelled of honey and sunshine… The honey was a very good call.

“Kadanshok defransdim vashedan!” He hissed at her in a language she didn’t know. “GET THE WOMAN REAL DAGGERS!”

“Kaaras, you can’t be serious… She can’t see…” Cassandra began.

“Don’t worry human. I won’t hurt your mate too much.” Bea said seriously.

“You are awfully confident small one.” Kaaras said as he pulled out his normal daggers and Bea was handed some plain ones. “Perhaps a wager then…?”

“Wager?” Her head tilted.

“Yes. If I win you do something for me. If you win I do something for you.” He smiled already knowing he would make her make him breakfast in the mornings, he had seen the plate she had made with her own two hands this morning and he was envious.

“There isn’t a single thing you have that I would want.” She said simply.

“I dunno, I think I have a bog unicorn with your name written all over it… Its dark, grumpy, deadish as well, just like you.” He laughed.

“I don’t know what a _bog unicorn_ is… Can we just get this over with? I’m becoming bored and tired.” She snapped annoyed.

He let out a barking laugh at her snark. She was like a cold fireball. Emotionless and angrily mean.

“Are you ready then?” He asked.

She didn’t answer him. She was suddenly just gone. “Fuck!” He growled and spun around frantically to try to see where she went. His body went straight as a board as he felt her cold body press against his back and the cold of the dagger touch his throat.

“You are too slow horned one…” She purred into his ear and then let go, dropping to the ground.

He turned to look at her wide eyed in shock. His face quickly turned to frustration. “Again! None of that disappearing crap! I’m supposed to be assessing!”

She shrugged and lunged, she listened for his breathing to tell where he was. She could even hear his bones when they creaked under his muscles and skin. She had to stretch her hearing ability. She hadn’t had to use it to this depth in a very long time. It was a tad disorienting to stretch her hearing so far after not using it in so long.

She swung forward with inhuman speed and he barely dodged, earning him a light cut across his cheek. He growled and swung back furiously with both daggers. Her body dropped down and she swung with her leg taking his legs out. His heavy weight came crashing down with a loud yell.

She stood and backed away slowly. “You’re barely trying.”

He sat up on an elbow and touched his small cut on his cheek. Then looked at her frowning.

She continued. “If you don’t try it will get you hurt. You’re the leader here. It seems stupid on my part, to hurt the leader…”

He suddenly burst into laughter and got to his feet. “Alright small one.”

He took a deep breath and moved.

Solas stood back, arms crossed, and more than concerned. He didn’t understand why she sparred blindfolded. He didn’t know why they were using real daggers instead of the wooden ones. And he really didn’t like how the Herald was fighting her as hard as he did when he took down demons. What was the most shocking was that she made fighting the massive kossith look like an easy task. They moved like they were dancing. She dodged every swing at her like a graceful feline. He could tell the Herald was getting frustrated.

A horse in the distance let out an ear-piercing whinny causing Bea to lose her concentration for a split second. Long enough for Kaaras to kick her hard enough that her light body went flying. She crashed and rolled across the ground twenty feet away. She was instantly up and flew at Kaaras rage written on her face.

Solas didn’t even think about anything in that moment. He fade stepped between them and threw up a barrier.

“ENOUGH!” Solas bellowed. “What in the hell are the two of you doing?!”

Bea skid to a stop and her face went back to the normal emotionless thing it was.

Kaaras chuckled. “We are sparring Solas.”

“That… Is not sparring!” He growled.

“Fine!” Kaaras yelled back annoyed. “You spar with her Solas. Show us the powerful hedge mage. It would be good to see how she does against a mage.” He was being wicked and he knew it.

The kossith and the elf turned to Bea when they heard a small crashing sound. They looked to see her daggers on the ground. She looked almost scared.

“I will not spar with the elf. I refuse.... Forfeit.” She said and before anyone could respond she was gone, phasing away back to the cabin.

“What was that about Solas?” Kaaras asked.

Solas slowly turned back to the Herald there was fire in his eyes. “I have no clue! But you upset her somehow! What did you do?!”

Kaaras recoiled at the anger thrown at him. “Careful elf… You walk a thin line.”

Solas scoffed before walking away before he did something really stupid leaving an angry Herald to walk over to Cassandra. _Let the Seeker deal with him._

**Author's Note:**

> And boom! There it is. lol. I feel ridiculous. Such an odd pairing.


End file.
